A Path Computation Element (PCE) is a system component, application, or network node that is capable of determining a suitable route for conveying data between a source and a destination. A PCE enables networks to separate route computations from the signaling of end-to-end connections and from actual packet forwarding. The Path Computation Element Communication Protocol (PCEP) is a special set of rules that allows a Path Computation Client (PCC) to request path computations from a PCE.